


95 year old ‘virgin’

by wizardxlizard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Blowjobs, Crack, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, Stucky - Freeform, Vouyerism, kind of crack, listening in, stevebucky - Freeform, stevexbucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardxlizard/pseuds/wizardxlizard
Summary: The Avengers think Steve’s just a big ‘ol virgin, they are proven very wrong.





	95 year old ‘virgin’

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta’d, also my first time writing anything vaguely nsfw, corrections accepted.

The air was hot and the room was quiet, save for the occasional moan or whimper 

I laid there covered in a slick layer of sweat, squirming under Steve’s touch as he held me down on the bed and kissed all over me. 

As his hands and mouth made it’s way lower my breathing and moaning got considerably louder. 

"You enjoying yourself baby." He questioned 

"Mhm." Was all I could get out before he licked up the length of my shaft and took me in his mouth. I was then reduced to a writhing moaning mess. 

"Just like old times my dear." He said after pulling off with a wet sound. “You’ve always been so loud for me, so so beautiful baby” 

He returned to his activities with an excitable, renewed vigor. 

—————

Walking out of our room was an experience, Steve was wearing nothing but boxers and his chest was covered in love bites. All I had on was a robe loosely tied around me and I assume I was in a similarly disheveled state. This would’ve been all fine and dandy if the other avengers weren’t waiting in our kitchen. 

"So Steve isn't exactly the blushing virgin we had all expected him to be" Tony said, pausing to give Bucky a once over "in fact he seems to be a bit of a beast... And well Bucky. You are very. Very loud." tony couldn’t help laughing at that. 

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath, knowing tony he’d milk this for all its worth and tease us for months . 

“Y’know I’ve been wondering if Steve had the libido of the ninety year old he is but it seems like I’d be mistaken after that stunt. Really guys, you are so so much freakier than I expected.”

"Honestly guys even if we weren’t here to stage an intervention about your unresolved, I mean I guess it’s been resolved, but if we hadn’t been here to talk to you about all of your unresolved sexual tension we would have probably still been able to hear whatever freaky shot you guys get up to" Sam said while grinning like a madman

“How- how long were you guys listening to us?" Steve questioned

"Too long man." He said with his signature smirk. 

"Well that’s on you, we’re gonna go now though, I’d really appreciate if you left, you know where the door is" I trailed off and then proceeded to grab a muffin off the counter, throw a smirk in Tony's direction' pull Steve in for a passionate kiss and flip the gang off while dragging Steve to our room still attached to him at the mouth. 

"I wonder what he's gonna do with the muffin" I heard tony say before I closed the door, Not a full two seconds later i heard Sam smack tony in the face."


End file.
